


Day 26: Imprints of Love

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: 365 Fanfic [24]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Baby Genevieve, F/F, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Jensen finds an omega and his pup and incidentally imprints on the omega.





	Day 26: Imprints of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written a werewolf alpha/omega story. I hope you like.

Jensen was grateful to finally have a chance to himself. As the future High Alpha, he was stuck trailing after his father and performing his duties. He hated to remind his father that he still a while to go before Jensen was taking his place as High Alpha. So, it was rewarding when he was finally given a chance to go off by himself. Normally, when it was this hot, he would get Steve, Chris, and Danneel and the four of them would head to the stream just a few ways away from the border of their little town. But today, Jensen needed some time to himself, so he headed to the stream by himself. As he reached the stream, he bent his head to dip his head in the cool water when he heard crying. His ears perked up and he listened. Sure enough, there was crying.

Following the sound, Jensen trailed the edge of the stream until he found the sound. It was just beyond the border. It was a pup and their parent. Jensen could tell from the smell that it was an omega. The shaggy brown omega had its leg in a trap. The pup was crying and nudging the omega. As Jensen started to approach he felt a weird feeling like a bolt of electricity struck him and the omega looked at him with wide eyes. Had Jensen been thinking clearly, he would’ve recognized the feeling for what it was. He and the omega imprinted on each other. But, he wasn’t thinking clearly, and he rushed over and broke the trap. As soon as the omega was freed he tried to limp away.

_“Stop, you’re injured. You need help.”_

Jensen shifted and scooped the omega and the pup into his arms and made his way back to the town. He walked to the hospital. The Golden Alpha pack, named after the wolf who started the pack, was not a very big pack thus, they only had one hospital. As Jensen carried the omega into it he saw it was packed. He sighed as he made his way to the reception desk.

“Afternoon Alona.”

Alona lifted her head and gasped, “Jensen! Oh my gosh! What happened?”

Jensen explained that he found him stuck in a trap. Alona stood and came around.

“Thank goodness you found him. Come this way, lets get him a cot and I’ll get Misha.”

A few minutes later, Misha came out and had Alona put him into a room where he looked at the mother and pup.

“How long was he in that trap?”

Jensen shrugged, “I have no idea.”

Misha frowned and turned to the omega, “Can you shift?”

The omega looked at the pup sleeping in his lap. Misha chuckled softly and lifted the pup from his lap. The omega moved around for a few minutes and soon instead of the shaggy brown wolf, there was a tall, lanky man with shaggy brown hair sitting on the bed. Jensen gasped as he was suddenly thrown back by the same electric current he felt in the woods. Everything seemed to fog over and all he could see was the omega in his lap, waking up to the omega each morning and seeing him full of his pups.

“Well shit,” Misha was saying.

Jensen wasn’t paying attention. His mind was clouded with images and thoughts of the omega. And before he realized it, he was making his way to the omega. Soon, he noticed there was a barrier and he couldn’t get past it.

“Jensen,” The barrier was talking to him. “Come on Jensen, focus for me.”

_Focus? He was focusing, wasn’t he? He was focusing on his omega._

“Jensen!” The barrier was snapping. Suddenly, he was cold and wet as he was doused with cold water.

“Aah!”

Misha shook his head, “God, finally! Listen, Jensen, why don’t you go home? I’ll have Alona or Katie, let you know how the omega and the pup are doing.”

Jensen shook his head. He wasn’t going anywhere. Misha sighed. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy. He called Katie to come and take Jensen home. As Jensen was dragged from the room the omega started whining and tried to follow but was held back by Misha.

The drive to Jensen’s home with his parents was silent. Jensen was still going over what had happened. He had an inkling of what had happened, but he still hadn’t fully understood. All he seemed to understand was that he wanted the omega and would stop at nothing to get him.

“You okay over there?” Katie asked softly as she pulled up in front of his house.

“I…I don’t know.”

Katie reached over and kissed his cheek, “Get some rest, you’ll see things clearer in the morning.”

Jensen just shrugged and went inside. He greeted his parents and headed up to his room. That night his dreams were of the omega called Jay.

**A/B/O**

The next morning, he was woken up by his mother’s squeals. He grunted as he swung his legs off the bed. His head felt heavy. Like it was full of lead. He dragged himself to the bathroom, tossing water over his face before he headed downstairs to find out what his mother was so happy about. When he entered the living room he spotted his parents, sitting with Misha.

“Morning Jensen,” They greeted.

He nodded his head, “Mom, what’s so exciting?”

Donna chuckled and hugged him, “I’m so happy for you!”

Jensen furrowed his brow in confusion, “Huh?”

Alan smiled and squeezed his shoulder, “Misha told us what happened. How you imprinted on the omega.”

 _Imprinted on the omega?_ Suddenly Jensen gasped. Everything finally made sense. He remembered his brother Josh talking about what happened when he imprinted on his mate. How he was in a fog for a good twenty minutes. Jensen sat down suddenly.

“Honey, you okay?” Donna asked.

Jensen ignored her and turned to Misha, “How is he?”

Misha smiled, “Jared and his pup are doing very well. It was a good thing you found them when you did. Had Jared been in that trap any longer, he would have a permanent injury. And he was severely malnourished. This makes me believe he was in the woods longer than a day.”

Just as he was going to speak, the front door opened and Danneel burst in with squeals and smushed Jensen against her bosoms.

“Dan…can’t…breathe…”

Danneel moved him back, “Oh my gosh!!! I can’t believe you imprinted on an omega and you didn’t tell me!”

Jensen glared, “How the hell do you know?”

Danneel chuckled, “Katie. Oh man, Chris and Steve are going to be so pissed you didn’t tell them. So, who is it? Tom? It’s Tom, right? Oh man, I always thought you’d make a cute couple.

“Danni, its not Tom. And for your information, I didn’t tell anyone because I didn’t realize that I had imprinted.”

Danneel chuckled, “Well, you did, and it was about time. The future High Alpha can’t be single for so long. So, who is it?”

Misha smiled, “Jared. He’s an outsider that Jensen rescued.”

Danneel gaped, “You imprinted on an outsider. At least tell me he is a wolf.”

Misha grinned, “Oh he’s more than just a wolf. He’s an omega.”

Jensen groaned, “Okay Misha, thank you. That will be enough. Where is he?”

Misha smiled as he stood, “I set him up in the house next to Alona.”

Donna didn’t think she had ever seen her son run out of the house so fast.

**A/B/O**

As soon as Jensen made his way to the house near Alona’s, he had barely started to knock before he had his arms full of the omega. As soon as he held the omega Jensen felt his heart slow down. It felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. Before he realized what, they were doing, he was kissing Jared walking backward into the house.

Jared moaned, rubbing against him so sweetly, it was all Jensen could do not to rip their clothes off and knot him right then and there. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Jared’s pup and he cursed as he pulled his mouth from Jared’s.

“Fuck,” He panted.

“Please,” Jared whined.

“Easy,” Jensen kissed him lightly as he took him to the couch. Jared still in his lap.

Jared looked up at him expectantly, “Did I do something wrong?”

Jensen shook his head, “No, but if we fuck right now, I will have.”

Jared ducked his head, “I…I thought…you don’t want me?”

Jensen cupped his chin and lifted his face and kissed him again, “Of course I want you. I don’t think we would’ve imprinted if I didn’t. But…we need to take things slow. I’m new to this. And I wanna do this right.”

Jared just nodded.

**A/B/O**

For the next month, things were going great. Jensen continued his duties as the future High Alpha, Jared was fitting in quite well with the Golden Alpha Pack. He had even gotten a job at the school. Every day when Jensen would pick him and Genevieve up, Samantha would tease about marrying Jared. On most evenings when neither was especially tired, they would leave Genevieve with Jensen’s parents or with Danneel and Katie and they would go out. The word about Jensen and Jared’s mating slowly spread around the pack especially, since Alan suggested that there be an article written about it in the papers.

“So, the two of you have been going for almost two months, any intentions of claiming soon?” Steve asked Jensen as they were hanging in the park waiting for Chris finish at the diner.

Jensen nodded, “I already talked to my parents in keeping Genevieve tonight. I wanted to do it before the Alpha Summit.”

“Is Alan not going this year?”

The Alpha Summit is a gathering of all the High Alphas or future High Alphas of the surrounding packs. They discuss common issues and just talk about each of their packs, so they could keep in touch with each other.

Jensen shook his head, “No dad is sending me alone this time. I think he wants me to get used to going alone when I’m the High Alpha.”

“Man, I so do not envy you,” Steve chuckles. “Does Jared know?”

“Does Jared know what?” Chris asked, dropping down and kissing Steve.

“That Jensen’s going to the Alpha summit.”

Chris looked at Jensen, “Please tell me he knows.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, “He knows. He’s not happy about it, as neither am I but, he knows.”

Chris nodded, “So, who thinks we can pry Danni from Katie’s arms.”

Jensen laughed. Out of all his friends, Danneel and Katie’s mating was one thing he knew would happen.

**A/B/O**

Jensen and Jared entered Jared’s place the same way they always did at the end of every date, lip locked, stumbling through the door.

“Gen,” Jared panted against his mouth.

“With my parents,” Jensen replied. He thrust his hips into Jared’s causing the younger to moan wantonly.

“Jen, please…”

Jensen kissed him and patted his ass, “Bedroom. Now. I’m going to lock up and when I get there you better be naked.”

Jensen laughed as he never saw Jared run so fast to the bedroom. By the time Jensen made it to the bedroom, Jared was naked and on all fours on the bed. Jensen quickly stripped and walked over to the bed. He knelt down and placed his hands on Jared’s thighs. Jared cried out at the touch and it looked like he was shaking.

Jensen didn’t pay any attention to it as he flicked his tongue out and started lapping up his slick. Jared screamed. Jensen continued to tease him with his tongue. By the time Jensen stood up and hovered over him, Jared had come twice. Jensen turned Jared on his back and rubbed his hands up and down Jared’s body.

Jared arched. Jensen’s touch feeling like little pinpricks on his body, “Jensen…stop, please…need you.”

Jensen looked at Jared. He was flushed from head to foot and every little touch seemed to bring out Jared’s sensitivity. He gaped.

“You’re in heat.”

Jared nodded, “Please…hurts. Jen…hurts.”

Jensen gathered him up, “Shh, I got you baby.” He pushed into him a few minutes later and rocked his hips powerfully.

Jared’s heat lasted all night. By the time Jared’s heat ended, it was just around two am. After the two were cleaned and they were laying on clean sheets, Jared touched his claiming bite.

“I wish you didn’t have to go.”

Jensen kissed him, “I know baby. But I won’t be gone long. It’s just a few days.”

Later that afternoon, Jensen kissed Jared and Genevieve and took off for the Alpha Summit.

**A/B/O**

Being older, Jensen realized how boring the Alpha Summit was. He was grateful when it was finally over, and he could finally get back to his husband and pup. He knew technically Genevieve wasn’t his, but he had adopted her as his. Genevieve loved him. Two days later he was making his way back to the pack and he could automatically tell something was wrong. His hackles raised he cautiously headed home when he was bombarded by Jeffrey.

“Jeffrey? What’s going on?” He asked once he shifted out of his wolf form.

Jensen saw Jeffrey hesitate, and he was about to ask again when he heard voice.

“Ahh, here is the one I’ve been waiting for. You took my bitch from me.”

Jensen turned and saw something that made his blood boil. The guy had his mate in a death grip. He snarled.

“You will release my mate, or you will feel my teeth.”

The guy laughed, “YOUR MATE?! Now that’s rich. This little bitch is mine and the little pup that he came attached with.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m surprised sweet little Jared didn’t mention me. I’m Chad. Jared’s alpha.”

Jensen gasped. Jared had talked about him. This was the man who caused his mate to live in hell. Jensen snarled.

“Oh, I’ve heard about you now, I’m going to ask you nicely once again. Release him or face the wrath.”

Jared whimpered, trying to reach for Jensen, “Alpha…”

“Shut up bitch! You will speak when spoken to,” Chad smacked him so hard that fell.

Gasps from the onlookers were loud. Jensen snapped. He launched at Chad, shifting mid run and attacked him. No one touched his mate like that and didn’t pay for it. As Jensen and Chad fought, Danneel and Katie helped Jared up and despite his best efforts to stay, took him home. Danneel, Katie, Chris and Steve stayed with him doing their best to keep him calm and off what was happening in the square with Jensen and Chad.

Jensen entered the house hours later, looking quite beat up but quite pleased with himself. Jared made a sound and ran to him jumping in his arms.

“Jensen…”

“Shh, baby. I got you.”

Jensen carried Jared to the couch and looked at his friends, “What the hell?”

They all explained how Chad showed up the same night Jensen left and demanding to see the alpha who took his omega. No matter how much they tried, they couldn’t get him to leave. As soon as Chad showed up, Jared was MIA and they had known that this newcomer had something to do it.

“Daddy?” Genevieve asked from her spot in Chris’s lap. “Is the bad man gone?”

Jensen nodded, “Yes baby girl. The bad man won’t hurt you or papa again.”

Genevieve nodded and snuggled in Chris’s lap. A sight that made Jensen laugh.

**A/B/O**

A month later, was both a joyous and sad time for the Golden Alpha pack. It was saying goodbye to the former and “crowning” the next High Alpha. Jared stood next to his mate as he said goodbye to his father. Even though Jared couldn’t see tears on Jensen’s face, he knew that his husband was crying. He snuggled closer and took one of Jensen’s hands and placed it on his large belly.

Jensen gave him a small smile as they stepped back from the funeral pyre. The pack was silent as they watched Alan descend into the skies. Afterward, they met in the park to talk about the good of Alan’s life and to hear Jensen’s speech as he was now the High Alpha.

Jared smiled as he stayed by Jensen’s side. Never did he imagine he would be a part of something so wonderful.


End file.
